Wouldbe Heores
by emm-ee-emm
Summary: There was a thread on GameFAQs that was derived from the "Unlikely Superheroes" game from "Whose Line Is It Anyway?". I wrote this up without reading the thread first. It turns out that the story was irrelevant, but I don't regret writing it.


Okay, so Super Mario was fighting Zeldaman, when these things known as the Dee Dee Dees came in and started destroying all the fighting stages! They started with Pokekid's favorite arena, which was located in Kanto. Pokekid and his Pokepals were powerless to stop the Dee Dee Dees, so Pokekid made his way to Captain Falcon's racetrack, which was where Super Mario and Zeldaman were fighting (Captain Falcon had been kind enough to let them use the arena without an appointment that day). After quickly explaining the situation, Super Mario, Zeldaman, and Captain Falcon decided that it was in everyone's best interest that they all team up against this new evil, the Dee Dee Dees.

Super Mario was a plumber by day, who had the power to jump obscenely high and the power to throw fireballs from his hands at will.

Zeldaman had the magical ability to change gender (which she did often). She discovered that she had some more easily abusable abilities as a man, and so she liked to fight as a man often.

Pokekid was a Pokemon Master, but he was never able to fight for himself, and was often picked on in school. He eventually ran away from home, befriending some Pokemon who were now his Pokepals.

Captain Falcon was the owner of a racetrack and had all of his super hero moves named after him. The most dreaded of them all was the incredibly deadly "Falcon Punch," which had the ability to destroy an entire planet. Fortunately, he could tone it down to safe use in melee if he wanted to.

The Dee Dee Dees were of mysterious origin, and there were a couple of different rumors for where they came from. One was that they were controlled by the King of Dreamland. The other rumor was that they were invented by some guy called Mencia or something like that... Why they did what they did was never explainable.

So, the Pokemon Stadium in Kanto had been destroyed by these Dee Dee Dees. Their next target was bigger, better, and would have more impact if destroyed. The headed for Princess Peach's Castle in Mushroom Kingdom.

Super Mario, Zeldaman, Pokekid, and Captain Falcon soon learned of this devious plot, and decided to go after them and stop them once and for all.

Pokekid handed Super Mario three red-and-white balls. "Take these to the roof. Let them out, and I'll give the orders." And Mario used his super jumping powers to get onto the roof.

Zeldaman then turned into a girl. "I can make myself look like the Princess. I'll infiltrate the castle through the front door and see if I can't figure out what they're up to. She walked in, and was never seen again. But it was known that she loved to have tea with Princess Peach.

Super Mario kept watch outside with Pokekid and Captain Falcon. Pretty soon, Pokekid's Pokepals looked over the roof and tried to communicate a warning to the team. The Dee Dee Dees had found them. Mario sprang into action.

"Wait! Take me with you!" Pokekid couldn't believe he'd been left behind.

"Sorry," said Super Mario. "You'll just get in the way!"

Not fifteen seconds later, Super Mario was seen flying off into the distance, never to be seen again.

Captain Falon took to the roof via his flying racecar. He arrived at the sight of Pokekid's Pokepals all tired out. But just then, a hero in green beat the hell out of a glowing ball that appeared out of nowhere. Once he beat it enough, the ball disappeared, and the green hero started glowing. He then showed off the Power of the Gods, taking out most of the Dee Dee Dees, but getting his sword stuck in one!

"Captain Falcon! Use your Falcon Punch! Destroy them!" The green hero sounded desperate.

"No!" yelled the Captain. "You'll be killed."

"It's alright! Trust me!" said the green hero. "You don't have much time. Do it! I'll be fine!"

Captain Falcon saw that there was no other option. He yelled "Falcon PUNCH!", and the last of the Dee Dee Dees was gone, along with the green hero.

Seconds later, the green hero was seen coming back to the rooftop on a floating platform as if nothing had happened.

"I've still got two stock left," he commented like it was the most mundane thing ever.

Princess Peach and Zeldaman soon emerged on the Castle rooftop. "Thank you!" said Peach. "You guys are my heroes! But...where's Super Mario?"

"He...," started Pokekid, but he couldn't say it. No one could. They mourned the loss of a good friend for a moment, and then celebrated their victory over the Dee Dee Dees.

THE END!


End file.
